Te recompensaré
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: Amanda lo es todo para Eddie, aunque ella a veces lo dude. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto "Historias de cadáveres" del foro "221B Baker Street".


Disclaimer: todo le pertenece a la BBC, a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, etcétera, etcétera.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto "Historias de cadáveres" del foro "221B Baker Street"._

* * *

**I**

Revisando las reuniones de su jefe, Amanda estaba apuntando todo en la agenda, para poder recordarle a Eddie cuáles eran sus obligaciones de la semana. El sonido del teléfono la sobresaltó y dejando la pluma y la agenda a un lado, contestó.

—Oficina de Van Coon, habla Amanda. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Hola preciosa— le saludó el hombre del otro lado.

Ella se dio la vuelta, asomándose a la oficina del jefe, para ver a Eddie con el celular en la mano sonriéndole.

—¿Tienes planes para esta noche?— preguntó él. Ella negó con la cabeza, así que añadió —, entonces te invito a cenar. Paso a tu casa a las siete.

Cuando Eddie colgó, Amanda volvió a su trabajo. Ya habían salido un par de veces, pero aún se sonrojaba cuando el hombre mostraba tener interés en ella.

**II**

Eddie llegó a su casa para tomarse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Se peinó y se miró al espejo un par de veces para asegurarse de verse bien. Se puso el abrigo y se miró una vez más al espejo, se sonrió a sí mismo y tomó las llaves de casa. Lanzó una mirada al regalo que tenía sobre la mesita de café en su sala de estar, lo había comprado especialmente para Amanda y, si todo salía según sus planes, en la noche se lo daría.

Llegó frente a la casa de Amanda y sonó el timbre. Esperó impacientemente a que ella saliera y quedó agradablemente sorprendido al verla salir por la puerta tan hermosa. Tenía el cabello suelto, no como solía usarlo en la oficina, recogido.

La tomó de la mano y con la otra llamó un taxi para que los llevara al restaurante más lujoso de la ciudad. En cuanto llegaron, ella lo miró incrédula.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando?— preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Nada es demasiado si es para ti— respondió haciéndola sonrojar, otra vez.

**III**

Entre besos logró abrir la puerta del edificio y subieron torpemente por las escaleras, sin querer separarse demasiado. Cuando llegó a su piso, Eddie se movió un poco para abrir, y en cuanto entraron al apartamento, Amanda volvió a besarlo.

—Espera— logró decir él al separarse un poco —, tengo un regalo para ti.

—Lo puedo ver mañana— respondió ella con una sonrisa picara.

Eddie no se lo hizo repetir y condujo a la mujer a su dormitorio, para seguir con la velada.

Cuando más tarde el hombre miraba la espalda desnuda de Amanda, recordó el paquete que tenía en la sala. Se levantó sin hacer ruido para no despertarla y fue a tomarlo. Al regresar a la habitación, sacudió un poco el hombro de la mujer, haciendo que abriera un poco los ojos.

—¿Es hora de levantarnos?— preguntó adormilada.

—No— rió él —, solo quiero darte eso.

La chica rodó los ojos, se notaba que Eddie estaba ansioso por ver la reacción de ella al regalo, así que se sentó y tomó el paquete entre las manos. Comenzó a desenvolverlo y sonrió al ver el lujoso set que le había comprado.

—Gracias— agradeció de corazón abriendo la crema de manos para probarla. Cerró los ojos y acercó la nariz, aspirando el aroma—. Huele muy rico.

**IV**

—Tengo que irme a China— murmuró Eddie.

Amanda lo miró con lágrimas a los ojos. Sabía que viajaba muy seguido a China debido al trabajo, pero que quisiera alargar su estadía, no le parecía bien. No cuando él se perdería su aniversario. Si bien no estaban en una relación formal, pues en el trabajo estaba prohibido tener una relación sentimental con un colega, llevaban casi un año saliendo y ella en realidad estaba muy enamorada de él.

—Vamos cariño, no llores— intentó consolarla él sin mucho éxito.

—¿Por qué quieres quedarte más tiempo? No lo entiendo— dijo Amanda soltando un sollozo —, ¿tienes a alguien esperándote allá? ¿Por eso te ofreces voluntario para todos los viajes a China?

Eddie negó, sorprendido que ella pudiera pensar algo así de él, pero le aseguró que ella era la única en su vida.

—T e amo Amanda— le susurró abrazándola, aunque ella estaba demasiado dolida para corresponderle —. Voy a recompensarte.

**V**

En cuanto Eddie vio aquella pequeña horquilla de jade que debía entregar en el "Lucky Cat", supo que sería perfecta para su Amanda. Le quedaría preciosa con el cabello recogido, justo como lo usaba en el trabajo. Con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, la escondió entre su ropa, decidido a regalárselo a ella.

Cuando llegó al hotel para preparar su maleta, pensó por un instante que era demasiado peligroso robarle algo al Lotus Negro, pero ¿quién se daría cuenta si faltaba algo tan pequeño? Seguro que recibían miles de objetos de contrabando y no se acordarían de eso. Además tenía que hacerse perdonar por el aniversario perdido y eso, de momento, era más importante.

* * *

Notas:

¿Llegaron hasta aquí? Woooow xDDD

Es mi segundo fic de Sherlock y sigo escribiendo de personajes secundarios xD De todas formas, volviendo a la historia…creo que Eddie estaba muy enamorado de Amanda para arriesgarse a regalarle la horquilla así que decidí escribir esas pequeñas escenas perdidas de su vida :D


End file.
